I Love You And I Don't Care What They Think
by 0o0Moondust0o0
Summary: Burn had always loved Gazel ever since they were both children, little does Burn know his rival too had feelings for him long long ago. How would their feelings towards each other be as rivals? -No flames please! Rated M just in case. Takes place-Chaos
1. Remembering Childhood Memories

**#+#+#+#**

_I don't own IE…_

_Yes it's true,_

_If only I did…_

_I would torture Nagumo-kun ^^!_

Burn: What kind of rhyme is that!

Denzel: Ne, just joking Burn-kun…

Keromi: Denzel only owns the plot and not Inazuma Eleven, hope you all don't criticize her fic… arigatooo…

**#+#+#+#**

"DAMMIT GAZEL!" the redhead wanted to darn kick a soccer ball on his rival's face, everyone stayed quiet on the field, miserably watching these two quarrel again.

"I just said that your players aren't cooperating!" Gazel shot back, folding his arms stubbornly, and his hands were clenching into fists.

"Then why do you have to fucking criticize me every time I make one little mistake!" Burn gritted his teeth, his mind just couldn't calm down to a hothead like him.

"Burn, sometimes you've got to learn whose right and who **is** wrong…" the blue-haired teen glared, making Burn even more furious.

"ASSHOLE!" like a bull gone at loose, Burn charged towards Gazel, some of their teammates gasped, covered their eyes, covered their ears. Heat and Nepper tried to get hold of Burn, but he struggled, Gazel stood there, as if nothing was gonna happen.

"LET GO OF ME! I've gotta teach that ice bitch a lesson!" his elbow hit Neppers chin, leaving all the struggling to Heat. Nagumo pushed the white haired boy aside, making Heat stumble on the grass…hard.

"Bu-Burn-sama…stop!" Heat tried to get up, but it was too late. Burn grabbed the ice boys' collar and pushed him on the ground,

"You see this fist? Huh? You see it? IT'S GOING STRAIGHT TO YOUR BITCHY FACE!" Burn punched straight to his eye when Gazel used his knee, pushed it upwards his gut, Burns' stomach contracted, he held it with his left arm as he tried to ignore the pain,

"Shit…" he got up with his right eye twitching and his teeth gnashing. Burn carried a fist and shot it towards Gazel, but the blue-haired boy was able to dodge away from it, Burn didn't give up. He kicked towards Gazel hitting his hip, making him hit his head first on the floor.

"Burn-sama… Gazel-sama… _Yamete!_" Rean tried to stop them through words. But it didn't change anything. Burn was breathing heavily, and was ready to say another offensive word to Gazel,

"I love you!"

…

_What the fuck did he just say?_

"Burn…?" Gazel raised both eyebrows, making his forehead wrinkle up. Burn wide-eyed, he had no idea how he said that, he slapped his mouth shut.

"I—I didn't mean what I said!" he took a step back. All the people on the field all had their jaws agape, Burn was gay? The fierce and ferocious Burn…actually was interested in boys? Gazel dusted himself and got up, but didn't remove the gaze of 'what the fuck did you just tell me?' from Burn.

The redhead's cheeks turned rosy, it was visible and a very obvious blush. He looked around him, all his teammates and Gazel's were staring at him to death. Burn glowered a confused look at Gazel and ran away,

"THIS NEVER HAPPENED!" a cloud of dust followed him as he ran fast back to his dorm.

**#+#+#+#**

"Burn… are you…uhm. Okay?" Gazel softly whispered on his rivals door. There wasn't a single blunt reply from Burn, he decided to open the door.

"Burn?" he took a sharp look around, he found Burn sleeping. Gazel sweat dropped, after such embarrassing event that happened moments ago, Burn would just sleep?

The blue haired teen blushed, when on his mind recalled what the redhead told him a while ago.

Did he really mean it?

He wondered. He liked Burn too, but wasn't so obsessed with him, he fell in love with him ever since—

_**Flashback…**_

(Gazel's P.O.V when he was younger)

I'm alone…

My mama's dead…

My papa left me…

I'm right here,

In an orphanage…

I was abandoned…

Why couldn't I save my mother…?

When from all times she saved me whenever I cried,

She would sing me a lullaby,

Then I would be fast asleep…

She would protect me when my father would charge at me.

And she would get bruised,

But in the end…she would smile and tell me:

"It doesn't matter…at least my Fuusuke-kun is okay."

She would force herself to smile,

To smile with her chopped and bloody lips…

"YOU IDIOT! Don't pass it there!" when I felt something hit my head, I drifted out of my lonely dream. I stumbled on the ground, I moaned with pain. I rubbed my eyes and the light started to fill my eyes.

"Oh sorry! Are you alright?" a redhead bowed down at me and reached out a helping hand. His eyes had hypnotized me, it was gold. It glittered along with a shaft of light. I got up, not taking his hand.

"Eh…sorry about that. It was Atsuishi who kicked the soccer ball here." He scratched his head. I felt my eyes water for a sudden, why was I crying?

"H-hey! Wai-wait! Are you cryin'?" he grew apprehensive, I placed an arm over my eyes. Wiping some tears away,

"Did it hurt!" he asked, but I did not reply. He touched my arm covering my eyes, that's when I felt he touched the bruise I got from my father before my mother died. My eyes widened in shock, a flashback occurred to me, and I accidentally slapped his arm off.

"Ow! Whoa, whoa! Okay! Okay! Sorry…!" he was taken aback, I stared at him,

"Uhm, m-my names Haruya—Nagumo, Haruya… what's yours?" he smiled, his smile seemed to look wide at one end.

"Fuusuke…Suzuno, Fuusuke." I averted my head and fixed my eyes on a clover. Silence took over the gap between our two bodies. But I felt Haruya's feet step towards me. I looked at him, he was holding a soccer ball in his hands, he grinned and handed it over to me.

"Do you play soccer?...Fuusuke-kun." He said my name. For the first time, nobody called me my first name before—except my papa and mama.

I bobbed my head twice. Abruptly, he took my arm, and with a smirk,

"Come, Let's play!" but I grabbed my arm back and shook my head.

"Hey…what's the prob?" he innocently asked. Should I tell him my miserable past? It would be relieving to, but—I think I shouldn't.

"Nothing…" I frowned slightly. He crouched down and if I wasn't mistaken…I saw him blush a tint of red.

"If I have a problem—" hearing the word problem I yelled at him:

"I've got no problem!" it startled him, but he however, still continued.

"Wait lemme finish wha—" I shook my head from side to side, as if getting rid of an obsessed girls' wrapped arms around me.

"SHUT UP!" I pushed him, but he was able to resist my force.

"Fuusuke! Wai—" he took my two hands, but he placed an iron grip around them. I struggled, I didn't want to remember about things that have some things to do with the word _'problem'_.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut—up!" I kicked his gut. His eye twitched, and let go of his grip. Thinking he would let me go now but I was wrong. He slapped my mouth shut, preventing me to say or scream a word.

"When I have a problem, I try forget it by playing soccer, or sleeping. But don't worry, not all problems last long—they would end one day, and everything will be okay than what it was before!" he spoke fast but understandably.

I stopped scuffling with him. I listened to what he said, is it actually true? Plausible? Problems would go away once in a while? I wanted that to happen. His hands slipped down, I was able to breathe again.

He gazed at me, waiting for me to say something, I smiled. I wanted my problems to go away for once—or even forever.

"Let's play soccer…" I smiled with sympathetic eyes. He gave a smirk and said:

"Let's be friends…" his smirk transformed into a grin. To admit, Haruya was gorgeous. I'm sure he'd be handsomer ( I know it's kinda wrong grammar…but it's for the kiddie Suzuno type) when his all grown up.

_**End of Flashback…**_

And before I knew it, we became good friends when I was 6 then best friends when we were 8 and rivals when the Aleia Project started.

**#+#+#+#**

Denzel: this is awful! .

Keromi: why Denzel-san?

Denzel: I think and I'm pretty sure it's gonna be…rated M.

Gazel: *faints*

Burn:*gulp*

Denzel: I don't own Inazuma eleven guys…sorry for my errors if there were some!

Keromi: Denzel-san! Help! Gazel's not breathing! *fans Gazel*

Denzel: Oh well… *shrugs*

Keromi: *while fanning Gazel* So minna! Don't read when can't handle some events!


	2. Proving That I Love You

Denzel: Uwahhh! :') Thank you guys for all your very nice reviews! Though I may not be as good as other writers!

Burn: Yep. That's true…

Denzel: WHAT?

Burn: What? You said it to yourself … *shrugs*

Denzel: *clenches fists* Irritating bastard…

Keromi: Denzel-san, Gazel has finally recovered!

Gazel: What happened? *scratches head*

Denzel: I told you that this fic would be rated M!

Gazel: *faints again*

Denzel: Oopps…

Keromi: Denzel-san doesn't own IE…this would be rated M so don't read if you can't handle reading explicit events such as—

Burn: DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!

Denzel: Ne…you know it guys… ;)

**#+#+#+#**

Gazel was currently staring at the sleeping Burn, he remembered how he looked like when he was younger. When his cheeks were chubby, when his teeth were still incomplete…when Burn was still optimistic, though he was in one way stubborn. But Burn had changed over the years, he was now negative, hot-headed and selfish. What happened to Burn? What made him change his good attitude when he was younger?

But the feelings that filled Gazel's chest whenever he saw Burn never changed. Gazel still liked Burn. Burn still _loved_ Gazel.

"What am I doing here…?" Gazel whispered to himself. He thought _'enough thinking about childhood memories…'_. He took one last look at the redhead, he smiled with sympathy. He slowly touched Burn's face, he sighed at how Burn's cheeks were so soft. Gazel was setting aside the bangs that covered his face; he wanted to get a clearer look on his rival. He wanted to see his calm expression, than the _frowning-with-wrinkles _face.

Burn's eyes snapped open. It startled Gazel,

"Gazel…?" he fixed his eyes on Gazel's teal ones. He felt a hand touching his cheek, knowing it was the blue-haired teens' hand. He touched it with his right hand.

"Bu-Burn… I-I" he pulled away, deterring his gaze from the confused redhead. What would you do in a time like this? He got caught. Gazel didn't know what to do, what to say, how to escape. He was speechless. The room was filled with silence; Burn frowned at his rival and looked away.

"Why are you here…?" he asked in a sharp tone. Gazel didn't know how to answer back, he remained silent. "Speak up…" Burn spat. Gazel tried to speak; he parted his lips, but didn't know what words to exactly use. He felt, weak, like he was defeated. Gazel was calm and wise, but now…why didn't he have that personality right now?

"B-B-B-B-Burn" he slapped his mouth shut. He actually stuttered, that was odd. Gazel used to be the one with that cold, calm voice. This was so embarrassing for his rival to see… He had to escape.

He stood up from his bed and turned his back against Burn and walked calmly as possible towards the door. He tried to be quick, but someone had grabbed his hand.

"Let-Let go!" he grew mortified, Burn didn't let go of Gazel. It was his grip around Fuusuke…all over again, like the iron grip when they were both kids before. Gazel knew Burn wouldn't let go unless you've told him what he wanted to know or wait for him to finish off his words. This was bad.

The ice boy pulled away as hard as he could and reached for the door, but Burn was like a crab clinging on to Gazel. Crabs were tenacious. They wouldn't let go, they would have rather lost a claw than let go…let go of the one they love most. By any chance, even if they did lose a claw, it would grow back eventually…it's painful to lose a claw yes, but it's more painful to let go of someone you really love.

Gazel got hold of the doors' knob,

"LET…GO!" he yelled at Burn. They both hit the door, and fell on the ground. Gazel got up to steal his chance of running away. Burn overtook his hand and locked the door.

_Locking the door means…_

"Burn! Let me out!" Gazel in the worrywart eyes,

"No…" Gazel jolted. What did he mean by _'no'_? Burn pulled Gazel's collar and dragged,

"He-hey! What are you doing Burn!" pulling his collar led him onto Burn's bed. Burn threw him on his bed, making it creak loudly.

_This is my only chance…_

"Burn! What are you doing!" Gazel grew nervous and tried to back, but before he knew it, Burn had pushed his wrists down. "Burn!" calling his name multiple times was useless. He didn't listen. He wanted Gazel all his. He wanted it now; he craved for it over the years. Gazel struggled, shaking his head from side to side and trying to find a way out.

"Gazel…" Burn called out his rival's name.

"Shu-shut up! Let go of me!" he tried to kick, but Burns' weight had enough to pin him down.

"I-I like you…" Burn leaned his head closer to the blue-haired teen. Burn had looked like he was drunk or something, it made Gazel blush lightly. Burn touched Gazel's lips pat them twice. Gazel used his free hand to get hold of Burn.

"S-stop…" he looked away; Burn chuckled, as if Gazel just told him a joke. Gazel scowled at him. What was so funny? Burn lifted Gazel's shirt,

"I know you want it…" he said in a teasing voice.

"Gha-gha-gha! Bu-Burn!" Gazel felt his hot tongue flick on his right nipple three times. His cheeks started to scorch up. It excited Burn to see him like this. He slowly pinched his other left breast, "I-idiot!" Gazel mumbled, using his free hand to push Burn's head away, effortlessly. Burn slowly hissed in Gazel's ear:

"If you don't want it…then why don't you scream for help?" he licked his earlobe. Gazel's eyes widened. Why didn't he scream for help? Burn smirked, Gazel had nothing to reply. Looks like he _did_ want a bit of it, Burn pulled up his shirt and removed it, throwing it on the floor. He took Gazel's hand and placed it on his chest.

"Can you feel it?" Burn asked in a soft voice.

"Feel what?" Gazel questioned in a blunt voice.

"My heartbeat…" Burn smiled,

"That sounds gay…" Gazel straight forwardly told Burn, but he tried to interrupt his not responding. It would have been better if he replied. He would sound strong and unaffected by whatever offensive word or sentence, phrase was told to him.

"I know…" he slowly played with his hair locks. Gazel averted himself from looking at Burn. "Hmm…You look kinda cute…" Burn pecked on Gazel's ears,

"Haha! Wait! Stop! Stop! That ti-tickles!" Gazel laughing in hysteria, Burn raised a brow, what weirdo would be laughing while getting…raped? But at any rate, it was remarkably cute to see Gazel like this.

"So, you lied to me years ago…you told me you didn't have tickles…!" Burn pouted,

"Crossies!" Gazel showed his fingers twisted on top of each other, the blue-haired boy was acting strange but rather…childish. Burn just followed the flow,

"Liars…hmmm, they should get a punishment…don't you think Gazel?" Burn's hands crept down the other teen's shorts. As he rubbed it up and down, Gazel's cheeks had turned much rosier. "Hmm…you're hard." Burn kept caressing and kept his golden orbs locked on Gazel's blushing, stark red face,

"B-Burn…" Gazel gasped, he felt something…it was good. What was that just now?

"Yes, ice bitch…?" he teasingly replied,

"I-I want…" Gazel chanted softly, he was too shy to admit he wanted more.

"You want what?" Burn glared at him playfully, Gazel gulped blushing deep red. "Tell me, tell me what you want…" Burn said in a challenging voice,

"I-I want…it." He disclosed what he truly desired, shutting his eyes because of embarrassment. His face started to look like a tomato.

"You want what? Be specific…" the redhead grinned fiendishly.

"Y-you know what I want…!" Gazel protested, preventing eye-contact with Burn.

"I don't…" Burn was clearly sarcastic. Gazel puckered his lips, why did he have to say embarrassing things?

"Suck it…" the blue-haired boy pointed shamefacedly,

"Oh that…!" Burn acted like he didn't know, "Beg for it…" his lips slowly curved into a smirk,

"B-but I already told you…"

"When you want something you beg or ask for it first…right?" Gazel's eyes and brows narrowed, growing very impatient of Burn acting stupid,

"Please suck…"

"Suck what?" Burns smirked turned to a grin, Gazel was getting pissed off with Burn acting innocently when he already knew,

"Suck my dick." Gazel's ears the equivalent color of his crimson cheeks, Burn placed his chin over Gazel's semi-erect member.

"Oh Gazel…you have no idea how sexy and cute you look right now…" whispered Burn, he slowly stripped off Gazel's boxers and it exposed his underwear, Burn grinned widely seeing how erect Gazel was right now. Slowly, Burn rubbed his nose on it lightly, making the other teen blush like mad,

"Burn…don't get mad but..." Gazel interrupted the _oh-so-great moment_, Burn looked at him in a quick response,

"All the boys from Aleia Gauken are backstabbing about…your being homosexual. You know, because of telling me…you like me…" his voice had gone softer and softer finishing his words, Gazel covered his bare chest with his thin and lady-like fingers, wondering what Burn would react upon telling him that. Surprisingly, Burn had crawled up him and cupped Gazel's cheeks; he slid his lips down to Gazel's neck then licking it up his ear and softly whispering:

"_I love you and I don't care what they think…_" the teal-eyed teen had sworn his heart skipped a beat or two hearing those sweet and sympathetic words. He took Burn's face close to his and moved forward, his lips touched Burn's, his soft and firm lips were on Burn's, stealing Burns' first kiss. Burn flushed a tint of red by the sudden act. Gazel's eyes were shut close; he slowly shut his too and gave the kiss back, pushing Gazel back on his pillow. After ten seconds or more, they stopped for an inhale of air but didn't hesitate to continue again, on the second kiss, Burn's tongue had entered Gazel's mouth, making the ice boy flinch. The redhead's tongue flicked on Gazel's tongue, signalling him to have some passionate tongue kissing,

Their tongues had wrestled against each other, and all their saliva had mixed up against each other and slowly dripped out of their mouths, Burn hearing Gazel moan like a lady had turned him on, his heartbeat was beating like mad, he wanted things to get more intense,

"You sound like a bitch Gazel…jeez you turn me on…!" Burn stripped his underwear off, Gazel saw how stiff and erect Burn's shaft was already, he smirked at what he saw stood up on his knees and slowly tried to take his underwear off. He put his two thumbs on each side of his underwear and gently pulled it off, it made Burn lusting for more,

"Oohhh… damn you're sexy Gazel…!" Burn commented in a wanting voice, Gazel smiled and bent down on Burn's semi-erect dick, the ice boy slowly shaped his mouth into a _'o_' then to an _'a'_.

"Oh…shit!" Burn feeling Gazel's warm lips wrap around his dick's head, and slowly did it go centimetres further and further until Gazel had fully swallowed the whole thing into his mouth.

"I was supposed to suck yours…right?" Burn brusquely pulled the back of Gazel's hair and moved his head in and out his member, the redhead groaned feeling Gazel 's moaning vibrations around his shaft. Burn pursed his lips together trying to avoid embarrassing sounds to escape from his lips. Gazel saw Burn pressing his lips uptight, seeing that really means that Burn was enjoying this sensation. The blue-haired teen slapped Burn's hand behind his hair, he started to suck on Burn's dick on his own, making little sexy, lady and adorable faces while he did.

"A-ah…Gazel more…more…more…!" Burn moaned biting his lip, Gazel sucked in and out faster, happily pleasing Burn, but he then started to taste something salty and a bit bitter, his eyes distended.

"Gazel! I'm cumming…!" Burn tried catching his breath while Gazel lapped in deeper and faster, "Mnn…Gazel…my sexy Gazel…" Burn spread his legs a bit more, allowing Gazel to freely eat him up. The ice boy had frowned at the remark '**my** sexy Gazel'…who said I was yours? He thought, his mouth had released from Burn's dick and he started to lick Burn's shaft repeatedly,

"N-no! I'm gonna cum…!" Burn nearly screamed, he suddenly pushed Gazel's head back onto his cock and roughly pushed and pulled Gazel's hair continuously, it didn't give him the chance to breathe at all. Gazel had enjoyed how Burn had treated him like a slave, it felt wrong yet it felt so good.

On the last and final thrust, it was deep. Burn's gold irises had rolled to the back of his eyes, feeling that vehement sensation go up his spine and fill his chest, he had finally discharged all his cum inside Gazel's mouth, the blue-haired teen shut his eyes tight savouring the salty and bitter taste that filled his mouth and taste buds. Burn let go of Gazel, and cuddled him tight in his arms,

"G-Gazel…" his voice sounded drunk and craving. "You're amazing…" his tongue flipped open and licked the inside of Gazel's canal filled with all Burn's white substance.

"I-I love you Burn! I really, really love y-you…!" Gazel mumbled while being kissed, Burn pushed Gazel back on his bed, using his chest to lay him down, Gazel's eyes closed, tired from all that. He wanted to rest…sleep right now, Burn stared at him.

"Oi, oi…were not yet done," Burn ruffled Gazel's snow-blue hair, Gazel's eyes fluttered open and looked at Burn, "You still haven't cum yet…" Burn grinned. Gazel rolled his eyes, Burn spread Gazel's legs, wide enough to see his meal for tonight, Burn peeked down Gazel's tight hole that tightened while sucking on him. "Cute pink hole you've got there…" Burn displayed two fingers which was his index and middle, he licked them and soaked them both with his saliva, "Too bad these two fingers will take its virginity…."his lips curled to a devious smile. He carefully poked Gazel's entrance and it stretched little by little,

"O-Oww! Burn…! Be cautious…" Gazel blushed another shade of deep red, Burn tried to do it slowly as possible, since it was Gazel's first time to do anal. His two fingers soaked with saliva had half-way entered inside the blue-haired boy, Gazel held on to the covers trying to ignore the pain filling his bottom part. Finally Burn was able to shove his two fingers inside Gazel's anal hole, Gazel moaned loudly, hearing this was so adorable. Burn carefully thrusted his fingers in and out of Gazel, as minutes passed by, Gazel's entrance had finally stretched up a bit, Burn thought of doing it faster.

"Burn! Burn! Ahh…you're driving me crazy…!" Gazel bit his lip as if he was gonna eat it up.

"Gazel, this is something we call fucking…" while Burn pushed his fingers inside him, his mouth opened and sucked the head of Gazel's member, "Mnn…" Burn could taste his pre-cum.

"Aha…ha…! Stop! Stop!" Gazel begged, but to Burn's translation it meant:

"_Aha…ha…! More! More!"_ yes. Burn was totally insane. "Burn…!"Gazel's voice hitched letting out a gasp, Burn wanted more, he was eager to make Gazel feel really good. He wanted Gazel, he darn wanted to be his lover for life. But the question was, would Gazel think this was all playtime or love?

Burn frowned, realizing that, he needed Gazel to fall in love with him more; to what great person he is than that of a hothead and a jerk. Before Gazel knew it, his legs were pushed onto his chest and Burn had positioned himself for some big-time.

"B-Burn! I-I'm not yet ready…!" Gazel tried to get himself at loose but then he was pushed back.

"Sure you are…Gazel" Burn winked, doing that, it made Gazel's body tingle and blush red. Burn placed his member on Gazel's pink hole, Gazel tightly shut his eyes knowing this would hurt a lot.

"Burn…promise me, you'll stop when I say so…please?" the ice boy begged, looking at Burn with those craving eyes.

"I promise…" Burn sympathetically replied and planted a kiss on Gazel's forehead.

Their eyes both locked on each other, Burn slowly watched how Gazel reacted, he carefully pushed in and his tip was inside Gazel, Gazel moaned holding on to the beds headboard. Burn thrusted inside him and was halfway touching Gazel's peak.

"It's sinking in Gazel!" Burn smiled voraciously. He was glad Gazel didn't hesitate too much. When it had entered Gazel fully, Burn pressed his lips on Gazel's, he knew how much noise he would make after,

"Mnn…!" Gazel's tears started to form on the corners of his eyes. Burn pulled the kiss away and stared at Gazel once again, he held on to his legs and spread them a little further so there would be some space for him doing his activity. He unhurriedly towed his dick out then in, out then in, again and again, but with caution. Then when Burn heard Gazel moan in ecstasy, he thrusted harder and deeper,

"You want faster Gazel…?" the redhead questioned the blue-haired teen. Gazel bobbed his head many times, showing he wanted more…though he knew it would hurt. "O-okay…" Burn bit his lip, his movements were faster and deeper, the _beat _was fine and great enough to put Gazel in the realm of pleasure.

_The way he says my name…_

"Burn! More! More! More! More! More!"

_The way he lovingly looks at me…_

_His arms are wrapped around me…_

_His slim looking body rubbing against mine…_

_My pounding heart…_

_We're making love…_

_We are actually doing it together…_

Burn's member grew bigger and erect, both their hot inhalations mixed up along with the atmosphere of love. Gazel felt like heaven feeling his walls tighten around Burn's cock, same as Burn who felt his member getting squeezed so compactly.

"Gazel…you're…tight." Burn panted wearily since he did all the _work_.

"You're…thi-thing…it's…stretching me…" Gazel in response wheezed as if he had run out of air. Burn's fingers entwined with Gazel thin yet slim fingers, Burn felt himself close to his climax and so did Gazel,

"Gazel…! I-I'm going to—"

"M-me too!" Gazel took over the redhead's words; both were in the shades of abysmal, crimson red.

"Gazel…Gazel…tell me where…! Inside you or on your face…?" Burn's voice sounded like he was going to give birth, the bed started to creak so loudly that almost all orphans downstairs could hear it.

_**-o0o-**_

_**Downstairs at the living room…**_

"Uhm…Desarm…" Reize called the older teens' name.

"Yeah…?"

"Is it me or…is the bed up stairs creaking?" Reize pointed the ceiling.

"Probably Burn kicking or jumping on it…don't mind. He needs to cool down sometimes to a hothead like him…" Desarm replied sipping his coke.

" 'kay…" Reize shrugged his shoulders.

_**-o0o-**_

"Inside me Burn! Inside me! I want it inside me! Pleaseeeeeee!" from all Burn's banging inside him, it caused his head to hit the beds headboard repeatedly.

"Gazel…! Together now…!" Burn carried the teal-eyed teen's body and raised it up; Gazel was now currently sitting on top of Burn. The redhead didn't let go of Gazel, the continuous up and down motion didn't stop. Gazel felt so good, and in fact felt better than great. He didn't know how to tell Burn how good he was at this…how amazing he was—how much he loved him. Their climax had reached and they continued making love.

"HARUYA! HARUYA! HARUYA!"

…

_He called me my first name…_

"Haruya-ya-ya-yah!" Gazel swathed his arms around Burn's neck. "Aah! Aah! Ahaaa! HYAAAAH!"

**#+#+#+#**

"Fuusuke…" Burn cupped Gazel's cheeks, Gazel's body started to quiver, "Are you…alright?" the redhead whispered in Gazel's ears, panting. Their wet fluids overflowed out of Gazel's anal hole,

"I-It's good…really good." Gazel kissed Burn's sweating neck.

_This is so hot…_

_Burn's body is so warm…_

_His voice is so loving and cajoling…_

_Persuading and flattering…_

_He's touching me…_

_He admitted his love for me,_

_And he proved it!_

**#+#+#+#**

**Next day…back on the field…**

"Hmmm… Burn-sama, Gazel-sama…" the cute and adorable Quill called out their names, all the orphans were at the living room, since Genisis was set. "Did something happen…?"upon hearing this, it startled the two rivals,

"NO!/ Absolutely not! / Pfft! Nah, nothing… / Nothing happened…!" the two replied in chorus which Quill didn't understand quite well. She noticed the two blush a little red. Everything turned silent after their response. Burn had to cut it to stop the awkwardness.

"I'm going to the kitchen…"

"Me too! I me-meant…Me too…" Gazel started out frivolous then acknowledged that he shouldn't be in that tone, then repeated and corrected his tone of voice to a serious one. The orphans were quite suspicious and sceptical about the two's behaviour.

_-o0o-_

**In The Kitchen…**

Burn took a glass and poured down water, he drank, drank, drank, but when Burn finds Gazel staring at him through the glass, his drinking was interrupted by his sudden yelp and he had to spit it out…on Gazel.

"Burn!" Gazel shot him a death glare. He wiped in his face in disgust,

"What? You startled me…" Burn mumbled, looking at Gazel, the redhead sighted Gazel blushing…pink? That was so adorable! Burn wanted to pinch Gazel's cheeks. But instead he grabbed Gazel's waist and kissed him passionately.

"Uhm…Gazel, Burn…"out of nowhere…Burn and Gazel saw everyone with the _'what the hell'_ glower shooting on them like bullets…everybody caught them kissing!

"Uhm…uh…" Gazel broke the kiss in a split second. "I-I can't explain!" Gazel hit Burn's waist, telling him in body language _'stupid!'_

"Ow! Why'd you hit me?" Burn frowned,

"Sh-shut up!" Everyone started to burst out laughing, including the serious-looking Osamu.

"Don't worry Gazel-sama…there are also other couples we caught kissing…" some glared at Gran and Reize, and some chuckled and snickered at Heat and Nepper.

Burn gazed at Gazel as a smirk was starting to reveal on Burn's gorgeous face, he didn't hesitate to kiss Gazel again…in front of everyone.

"O-Oi! Baka…!" Gazel tried to run away from the kiss. But Burn had him planted on the ground, stepping on both Gazel's feet, everyone giggled at both the cute couples. Most of the boys whispered at each other, making Gazel apprehensive of what they are talking about.

"Ya-Yamete! Oi! Na-Nagum—Burn!" Gazel corrected himself. Burn stopped the kiss and broke apart, and told Gazel:

"I love you…I don't care what they think."

"KAWAII!" the girls screeched while Gazel in anime style cried his eyes out (not literally).

"Idiot…" Gazel blushed madly and hid his face in Burn's cuddling arms.

_Who cares if we both have the same gender?_

_Who dares try breaking us apart?_

_Who cares if we love one another?_

_I have landed foot on my start!_

_My heart slowly sinks,_

_My narcissism shrinks…_

_You're taking me away,_

_I forget all and think of only you today._

_So what? Let them magistrate us,_

_Because nothing really changes…_

_My love for you is as cool as mint!_

_I happily close my eyes and tell you:_

"_I love you and I don't care what they think…"_

**#+#+#+#**

Denzel: So minna! How's my poem (sucks right?) I don't own Inazuma eleven, hope you all enjoyed the story…and please don't criticize! You read it when you didn't want to so don't act rude… :(

Keromi: Denzel-san! He-Help me! *Denzel turns her head and finds Burn and Gazel's bodies on top of Keromi* Gha! Why is it when they faint they collapse on top of me? :(

Denzel: Bye Bye minna…! Hope you all have your 'Happy New Year' by the way. I'm planning to make some HiroMido fic next time! See you soon!

Now, what will I eat for New Year's E—

Keromi: Denzel-san! Help! *~*

Denzel: Oh…! Right…


End file.
